(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus to provide pulses of light. In my parent application, I disclosed a mechanically-pulsed irradiation generation apparatus having a light source and at least one rotating cylinder having slits which allowed a discrete pulse of light to pass therethrough when in proper alignment. In my parent application, I further teach placing the cylinder adjacent to the light source. This configuration results in the majority of the light being wasted when a circumferential omnidirectional radiating light source is employed, as the slits pass only that amount of light radiated toward them. Therefore, I have now invented a much more efficient apparatus to provide the mechanically-pulsed light. This is accomplished by placing at least one hollow cylinder having at least one opening through the cylindrical surface around the light source, and that is the focus of this continuation-in-part application.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
The prior art identified in my parent application is herein incorporated by reference. I have discovered no additional art relevant to my present invention.